Married?
by Max7
Summary: Max and the Flock are back at their old school in Virginia two years later. JJ invites Max and Fang to her sweet 16. Fang and Lissa are back together, and so are Max and Sam. Max wakes up the next morning and doesn't remember the night before. MAJOR FAX!
1. Where Am I?

"Iggy, watch them carefully," I ordered

"Iggy, watch them carefully," I ordered.

He nodded. "Will do. Max, try to have fun. It's JJ's birthday party."

Yes. The JJ from the school we went to two years ago.

Oh yeah. I'm sixteen, I have recently saved the world, and when we moved back to Virginia, I met back up with JJ. She invited me to her sweet sixteen.

We were looking for a house right now, so for now, our house was a cave.

Why don't you go live with your mother, you may ask.

I didn't want to put her and Ella in danger. Mom promised she would help us by buying us a house, and she would give me access to her accounts, if we promised to come visit at least once a month.

I, of course, agreed.

Since we looked that old, Fang, Iggy, and I were registered as eighteen. That way, we were considered adults and old enough to take care of the younger ones without getting in trouble.

Fang was technically named Nicholas Michael Lawrence. Catchy, huh?  
I was Maxine Marie Davis. Shoot me, please?  
Iggy was James Marcus McGregor.

I had told him if he got to choose my name, I got to choose his. _That_ was a bad idea on both parts.

Fang got a name he was okay with.

I sighed and looked at Fang. "Are you ready?"  
Neither one of us were happy about this. I mean, sure, JJ's party, but we weren't enjoying the fact Lissa and Sam were going to be there.

I had explained to everyone about a million times we weren't siblings.

Seeing Lissa and Sam at school was bad enough. I mean, I saw Lissa and Fang kissing _again_ just last week.

Everyone knew we were only supposed to be juniors, so we had to stay in school.

We were registered as Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Our real names.

He knew I hated him and Lissa being together. I had told him.

So, I had done the only thing I knew possible.

I started dating Sam again.

Fang was so pissed. I had never seen him so pissed. He still was.

I mean, come on. I had told him two years ago I hated the fact I saw him with Lissa, and he told me he didn't like seeing me with Sam.

Does he want me or not?  
A girl can never tell.

He nodded slightly. "Let's just get this thing over with."  
Angel and Nudge forced us to go shopping earlier that day. I mean, come on. Why?

I was wearing a plaid miniskirt and a solid black tank top.

Why did Fang get to wear jeans? They had gotten him some dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt with American Idiot written across it in white letters. They had gotten him a hair cut, and he had a Mohawk an inch tall. He also got to wear a black pair of converse.

I was stuck with flip flops. They were cool too, I guess.

I had gotten a hair cut too. My light brown hair was now shoulder length and layered. Some of my bangs were three inches long, and my other bangs were as long as the layers around it.

I actually liked it.

They had straightened it, and according to Nudge, I looked hot.

Fang had just stared at me. Iggy, who could now see, said he saw why he would catch Fang drooling over me.

Sexist pig.  
"You could be a little happier," I said angrily.

He scowled. "Well, I don't exactly want to be here," he mumbled. We both walked off.

We couldn't fly. Nudge had made me wear a tight shirt, so "it would show my every curve and make me look sexy."

I hated the fact that her and Angel were girly girls.

Thanks God JJ's house wasn't far off.

We actually got there within a minute.

I walked inside, and I was immediately greeted by Sam and JJ. Fang's jaw locked, and he walked off.

"In Fang language, that means happy birthday, but I just feel like being an ass hole," I informed her.  
Sam grinned. "I'm sorry," he said with a smile.

I shrugged. "Not your fault."  
Was it weird to be extremely thirsty?

"I'm going to be right back. I'm going to get a drink," I said. JJ nodded, but Sam shook his head.

"I've got you one," he said as he handed me a can of Mountain Dew. I smiled and I opened it.  
That's when I looked up and my heart was broken. Fang was making out with Lissa. God.

Can't he see that I love him? I want to be the one in his arms. I want to be the one he's always wanting to be around.

I want to be the one he kisses.

What hurts the most is knowing I could've been. I once was. But I pushed him away, and now, you see where we are.

I chugged the Mountain Dew can, and I crushed it in my hand. When I felt pain, I knew I had just done something stupid.

"Uh, Max, your hand is bleeding," Sam said nervously.

JJ just stared. "The bathroom is upstairs. I'll take that," she said as she carefully took the bloody can from my hands.

"I'm gonna go get you…another drink," Sam said before walking off.

I sighed and looked at my hand. "It'll be better by tomorrow," I whispered.

I started to walk up the stairs when Fang pulled back from Lissa and saw my hand.

"Max," he said as he ran over to me. I just stared blankly at him. "What did you do this time?"  
Tears filled my eyes. "Saw something that broke my heart," I whispered. I ran upstairs, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Max!" he called. I walked into the bathroom, and I started running water over my hand. "What happened?"  
"Nothing," I lied. "It's not like my feelings matter to you anyway."  
That must've hurt. He actually showed me what he was feeling. He was feeling pain. Good.

"Max, why would you say that?" he asked softly.

"Hmm, let's see," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "It couldn't be the fact that you're making out with Lissa. And it couldn't be the fact you haven't said hardly anything to me in the past week!"

"What?" he asked as I shut off the water. "I've talked to you. And what does she have to with anything? You're the one who's here with Sam!"  
"Only because you're with her," I said as I spun around to face him. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now. "And that's not important."  
"So, you're saying it's okay for _you_ to be with someone else, but no! Fang has to go around chasing Max forever! The world doesn't revolve around you!" he hissed before storming out.

I looked in the mirror, and I fixed my hair. No one ever said it did.

The bleeding had already stopped. I took a deep breath, and I wiped the tears away.

You couldn't even tell I had been crying.

I see why he said that. He doesn't know why I'm here with him.

He just doesn't get it.

I angrily walked downstairs, and I wasn't shocked to see them together. I was shocked to see they weren't making out.

Sam handed me my Mountain Dew, and I chugged it. I felt kinda funny…

Oh God. What time is it?

My head was throbbing. Why did my head hurt so badly?  
What happened last night?  
I went to a party. That's all I remember. Me and Fang walked into the party, we fought, and then, I forget everything else.

My eyes fluttered open, and I didn't recognize where I was. I was in a bed. That's…odd. It looked like a hotel.

Why was I in a hotel?

I looked out the window beside me, and I saw it was raining. The curtains were slightly open, and I shivered.

I realized then that I wasn't wearing anything.

I looked back into the window, and I saw in the reflection…someone was beside me.

I turned and saw Fang. He wasn't wearing anything either.

I shrieked and I scrambled out of bed.

I slipped on some underwear, some sweats, and I frantically looked around for my bra and a shirt. Either my tank or…anything.

Oh God.


	2. Rude Awakening

Fang sat up quickly. "God Max! Shut…up. Why are you walking around with no shirt?" he asked slowly.

My cheeks turned bright red, and he froze. He started looking around, and then he realized exactly what I did.

I looked over in the corner, and I found my bra. I put it on, and I turned around. He was already standing up and in his boxers.

He was staring at his hand. "Where did I get this?" he whispered.

I walked over beside him. "What?"  
"I have a ring on my left hand," he said softly. "On the finger by my pinky."

I frowned. "I honestly don't know," I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

I felt it catch on something, and I froze. I pulled my hand back down, and I just stared. "I…have two," I choked.

He looked at my hand, and we both looked up at each other.

"You don't think," he started.

"I doubt it," I said nervously.

I walked over to a stack of papers that was on the hotel desk, and I just stared. "Uh, Fang, we've got a problem."  
"What?" he asked as he walked over. I showed him the papers and his eyes shot wide open.

"We did!" he shouted. "Oh my God."  
"We're…we're…we're…"  
"Married," he finished. "Yeah. And look. It's legal because we used our real names."

"Damn it!" I exclaimed. "Oh man. Iggy…what is he thinking? This is bad."  
"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "And, I mean, normally I would say burn the papers and no one would ever know, but this is a back copy. Someone else has a copy."  
I rolled my eyes. "I see that, but you don't have to make a shitty situation worse by being an ass," I hissed. "Let's just get home."  
I couldn't think straight. I was married? But I'm only sixteen, and I have a boyfriend, and…

Oh God.

"Where have you guys been?" Iggy asked angrily as we walked in.

I looked up at him. "Looking for a house," I lied. "Sorry."  
Fang's jaw was locked tight. I had never seen him this way.

"Did you have fun?" Nudge asked warily as she glanced in between us.

We both nodded quickly, but we then didn't say or do anything else.

No. Well, yes, but no. I had fun in the sense Fang was so stuck with me now. He couldn't be around…shit.

Yes he could. He could be around her.

"Max," Nudge said with her eyes open wide. She was staring in between mine and Fang's hands.

I groaned and slid to the floor. "Don't ask," I ordered.

"You're married!" Angel squealed.

"No!" I shouted. "Well, yes, but—"

"Neither one of us remember anything," Fang interrupted.

"Exactly," I said quickly.

"You got married, but you don't remember it?" Angel asked. We nodded.  
"I feel kinda funny," I admitted. "Like, as in, sick."  
"Did you two do anything last night?" Iggy asked with a smirk.

We both turned bright red. "No!" we exclaimed quickly, and in unison.

"So, she's not pregnant," Nudge said while taping her foot.

"My head really hurts," I said slowly. "That's not even an option even if we did. It takes three days for a woman to get—"

"Okay!" Gazzy exclaimed. "We don't want to know!"  
"I just remembered something," I said angrily. "Gazzy hasn't had the talk of life."  
Angel and Nudge giggled, and Iggy scowled. "Let me guess. I have to give it to him."  
I shook my head. "No. God, no. That would be awkward for both of you. Jeb does, just like he did you and Fang. I mean, Gazzy's the same age you guys were."  
"We'll get him to next time we're at Val's house!" Angel said happily.

"No!" Gazzy said firmly. "I will not listen!"  
"Yes you will," I said simply.

"You guys let her change the subject," Nudge muttered.

Damn. I thought I was getting away with it.

Fang groaned and laid his head against the side of the cave. "Max, what are we going to do?"

I sighed. What was the point in making him stay married to me? Just because I was in love doesn't mean he was.

"Well, we can't stay married…"


	3. Divorced

"We can't stay married, so, what can we do

"We can't stay married, so, what can we do?" I asked softly.

He scowled. "There's only one really obvious thing we can do," he said blankly.

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

He ran out to the edge of the cave and took off.

How could he be so…perfect? Why couldn't I fall in love with Iggy? I mean, did it _have_ to be him?  
I guess so.  
"Max, why are you doing this if neither one of you want to?" Angel asked as the rest of the Flock took off.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, Fang is thinking the only—"  
"Angel," Fang said as he covered her mouth. "Please."  
She crossed her arms. "Enif."

"What?" I asked as he took his hand off.

"Fine," she mumbled.

I frowned and looked up at him. "What was she saying?"  
"I don't know," he lied before flying forwards.

I sighed. "We're going to Arizona," I announced.  
Everyone but Fang cheered. He just stared at me.

"Mom will know what to do," I explained. He sighed but nodded.

"She's gonna be pissed about the party," Iggy pointed out.

I shrugged. "All I had was some Mountain Dew Sam—"

It hit me. It hit me as to why I felt funny.

Well, it was a theory.

"I swear to God, if that bastard—"

"I'll see at school Monday," Angel promised.

I smiled and ruffled her hair a little. "Thanks Ange."

JJ's party had been the Monday of Spring Break. So, we had a week with Mom.

I looked over at Fang. He was staring at his left hand with a sad look on his face. He was regretting something we don't even remember.  
"I just thought about something," I muttered. I looked into my jacket pocket, and I pulled out a DVD. On it, it had, Max and Fang's wedding.

Everyone looked over at me.

"What's that?" Angel asked curiously. I shoved it back into my pocket gently.

I could watch it later.


	4. Watch and Remember

I knocked on the door really loudly. First of all, it was raining, secondly, we were all cold, and thirdly, I was about to puke.

Mom answered it immediately, and I rushed past her. Everyone stared at me, but I just ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"This can't be happening," I whispered. "It can't be…happening." It felt like I had just puked my guts out.

Let's see. That was one, two, oh shit. Three days ago.  
I flushed the toilet, and I stood up. I looked in the mirror, and I looked like crap.

I took a few deep breaths, and I opened the door. I jumped back when I saw Fang standing there nervously.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "I'm fine."  
"Please tell me you didn't just throw up," he whispered.

I shook my head. "No," I lied.

I shouldn't tell him until I was positive.

He sighed. "Good. I was getting nervous."  
"Max," Mom said when I walked into the living room. I looked over at her, and she smiled. "This is a nice surprise."  
I smiled. "Well, that's good. We're here till…Saturday. It takes two days to get back home," I explained.

She nodded. "That's fine. Ella should be home any—"

"Mom!" Ella called as the front door opened. "I'm…Max!"  
"Actually, I'm Max," I teased. She rolled her eyes and ran and hugged me.  
My legs started shaking, and when she got to me, she actually managed to make me fall on the ground.

"Oops," she said quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

I winced and she stood up. She held her hand out, and she helped me stand up. My legs were still shaky, and I was freezing. I shivered.  
"It's okay," I said slowly.

Fang walked in and he looked really nervous now. "Max?"  
I looked over at him. "Yeah?"  
"I really need to talk to you," he said urgently.

I nodded, and I walked towards him. "What?" I asked. He pulled me into another room.

"You lied to me," he said angrily.

"Yeah," I said while nodding. "I don't want you to jump to the wrong conclusion."  
"Or the right one," he said as he turned to face me. "You never know."  
"Exactly," I said softly. "I didn't know what you'd think."  
"Max, think about it. It was three days ago. You're now getting sick. What else could it be?" he asked icily.

I shrugged. "Cold? The flu? Anything. That's what I'm saying. It could just be a coincidence," I pointed out. "You never know."

"Sam isn't going to like this too much," he hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Neither is your stupid red head," I retorted.

Before he could get mad anymore, I walked out.

"I like your haircut," Ella said when I walked back in.

I smiled. "Thanks."  
"Fang's looks hot," Nudge said with a grin. "So my idea."  
"Hey Val, when is…Ella!" Iggy exclaimed when he saw her. He had been in his room.

"Iggy!" she squealed. She shot up from the couch and ran to hug him. He kissed her quickly, and she just hugged him tighter.

"When did you get here?" he asked softly.

"Five minutes ago," she replied.

Ugh. I hated this. I mean, I was so happy for both of them. They were perfect for each other, and they were madly in love.

Why did I have to be madly in love with someone who is done liking me?

I stood up, and I walked into my room. It had a DVD player, a VCR, and a TV.

I put the DVD in the DVD player, and I turned on the TV.

I quickly changed into some pajamas, and I put my curly, damp hair, in a ponytail. I had on my cotton pajamas with puppies on them. I also had on my puppy slippers.

I grabbed one of the pillows on my full sized bed, and I looked at the screen.

It was…amazing.

"_Why are you two wanting to get married?" the lady at the front desk asked. Fang kissed me, and I smiled._

"_We're in love," I said simply. He nodded, and I grabbed his hand._

"_I love her more than life itself," he said sweetly._

_She smiled. "Okay."_

The screen went black, and tears filled my eyes. He was probably drunk and didn't know what he was saying.

I thought it was over, until some more came back on.

_I walked down the isle in my sweats and a tee shirt._

I remember now. My old clothes had gotten soaked, so we had stopped by a clothing store on the way up there.

_He had the biggest smile on his face._

_I grabbed his arm, and the ceremony started._

"_Max, do you take Fang to be your lawful wedded husband to—?"_

"_I do," I interrupted._

I remember wanting it to just end so I could claim him as mine. I remember feeling so happy.

"_And Fang, do you take Max to be your—"_

"_I do," he said quickly._

I remembered him seeming just as eager.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wi—" the priest gave up because by then, we were already kissing._

Then, everything came back to me. That entire night.

I had drunk that drink of Sam's, and then I remembered seeing Fang and Lissa fighting. Fang told her it was over, and I walked over to him. He seemed mad.

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

_He drank all of whatever was in his cup and he smiled. "Nothing now that you're here."  
I giggled. "Are you okay Fang?" I asked._

_He nodded. "I told you. You're here."  
Sam walked up. "Hands off my Max," he said angrily._

"_I'm not your Max," I said happily. "It's over."  
Fang kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sam growled and walked off. He must've known not to start anything with Fang._

_I kissed him again, and he pulled me closer._

"_I love you Max," he said drunkenly once I pulled back._

_I smiled. "I love you too Fang."  
"Can we go?" he asked curiously._

_I nodded. "Sure."_

I shook my head. I remembered everything. We left the party, went to the chapel, got married, and then…

"_How many rooms?" the receptionist asked._

_I smiled. "One."_

_She nodded. "I'll need some ID." I slid her my ID, and my credit card. She swiped it, and she handed me my card, my ID, and a room key. "Have a nice stay."  
I smiled and looked at Fang. "Come on Boo."  
He grabbed my hand, and we walked off to room 207._

_I slid the key in the door, and he immediately had me in there and the door closed. He kissed me quickly, and I kissed him back._

_He slid off my shirt, and I giggled. "I love you Boo."  
He smiled. "I love you too Max."_

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I remembered everything.

Some things would've been better not remembering.

I heard a light knock on my door, and I quickly wiped the tears away. I turned off my DVD player and my TV, and I opened the door.

It was Ella.

"Hey," I said softly.

She walked into my room. "Talk, now! Since when are you two mhmph!"

I had covered her mouth. "Ella! Shh!" I hissed. "Mom doesn't know, and we're technically not going to be for long."

"Why?" she protested. "You two—"

I covered her mouth again. "Ella, we were drunk, and possibly drugged up. Neither one of us were in our right minds!"

"So? You're both in love, and now, you have every excuse to admit it," she pointed out.

Tears filled my eyes. "He probably hates me. We got in a fight the night before, and well, now, we haven't said hardly anything to each other. Ella, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she assured me.

"There's something I need you to get me," I said nervously.


	5. Positive

Ella walked into my room, and she threw me a bag.

I smiled at her. "Thanks," I whispered.  
"Let me know," she ordered. "As soon as you find out."

I nodded. "You'll know first," I promised.

I ran to the bathroom. The door was shut, and I tapped my foot impatiently. I had to know.

I heard the shower turn off, and I froze. I hope it's not…

The door opened and Fang was there. He had his towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was now back to being in his gorgeous eyes.

I blinked. "Uh…sorry, I just got here," I said nervously.

He just nodded. "Let me know," he said before walking off.

I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door, and I looked in the mirror. It was fogged up from where he had been in the shower. What had he been talking about?

I took a deep breath, and I took the box out of the bag. I took more deep breaths, and then it hit me.

He had seen it.

I sighed. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!

I put everything back in the bag, and I tied it tight. No one would see it. I put the bag in the bathroom garbage can, and I opened the door.  
"Max!" Ella said eagerly. Fang rushed out of his room, and he looked at me nervously.

I sighed. "Uh…"  
"Are you or are you not?" Ella asked impatiently.

"I am," I admitted.

Fang nodded. "I figured you were."  
"You don't seem too excited," Ella observed.

Fang looked over at her. "My bad. I'll just pretend I'm not just sixteen and I'm gonna be the best dad ever," he mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" she protested. "You're going to be a great dad!"

"Uh, Ella, in case you didn't know, kids need someone who's going to show they love them. They need someone who will love them, and actually show it," he said before he looked up at me. "I'm sorry." He walked of before I could say anything.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "This just makes the freaking divorce even harder!"

"What divorce?" Mom asked as she walked in.

"Mom, one reason we came up here is because…me and Fang went to a party, and we woke up, and we were married," I said quickly.

She stared at me. "Are you sure you two didn't just…"  
"We have rings, documents, and a DVD," I said simply. "I'll show you."  
"Why are you getting a divorce?" she asked softly.

Tears filled my eyes. "Because he doesn't love me," I whispered. "He gave up on me two years ago when I flew away for the second time. Mom, it's my fault. Don't get mad at him."  
"So, you're getting a divorce because he wants to," Mom said. She glanced up and then back down.  
"Yeah," I whispered. "He doesn't love me."  
"But you love him," Ella said, not asked.

I sighed. "More than life itself."

"Can I take Max shopping?" Ella asked eagerly.

Mom nodded. "Max can drive. Be back by dinnertime."

We both nodded, and Ella eagerly pulled me out the door.

"That's so hot!" Ella exclaimed when I walked out of the bathroom. "I'm so glad we got it."  
I had on light blue jean shorts that were really short. They weren't booty shorts, but they were close. I had on a black tube top with a white zip-up hoodie over it, and I had a sold black belt. The buckle was a pair of wings, and there were diamonds on it. I had the jacket slightly zipped up.

I had a pair of black Aviators in my hair, and Ella had French braided it. I had gotten a pair of black flip flops, and I had my nails and toenails painted black. On my thumbs was a white pair of wings, and on my big toes. On the rest of my fingers and toes, there was a little black jewel.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a Barbie doll?" I hissed.

She shrugged. "At least you're too pretty for make-up," she said teasingly. "Otherwise, I might have shoved you in a dress."  
I scowled. "Thank you Lord."  
She grinned, and she grabbed my arm. I grabbed the bag with my old clothes, and I looked at her.

"Hello," a guy said slowly as he walked up. "How old are you?"  
"I'm sixteen," I said sweetly. "But, if you don't watch it, my husband's gonna get pissed." The truth. Fang gets jealous too easily.

"You're not married," the guy accused.

I held my hand up. "I'm not, huh?"  
Ella giggled. "Shaw, this is my sister Max. Stay away from her you jerk!"  
"This is Shaw?" I asked, eyes opened wide. "The guy who cheated on you and broke your heart?"  
"Yeah," Ella said quickly. "Let's go!"  
"You're going to pay," I warned.  
"Aw, the sissy's going to break a nail!" Shaw exclaimed. His friends laughed.

My face went pure evil. It made Fang scared when I did this. "You're going to want it to be me to kill you," I said simply.  
He stared at me. "What are you talking about?"  
I stepped closer. "When _Iggy_ gets a hold of you, you're going to regret even being thought about being born," I said darkly.

His eyes shot open. "You're...sister's…one of those bird kids," he stuttered.

Ella nodded. "They prefer Avian American," she corrected.

I nodded. "And so is her boyfriend. He's our pyro specialist," I said with a grin.

"He…makes…explosives?" Shaw choked.  
I nodded. "And he's blown up a twelve story building before," I said smugly. "With a bomb the size of a quarter."  
"Sorry for being an ass Ella," Shaw said before him and his friends ran off.

"Thanks Max," Ella said softly.

I hugged her. "That's what sisters are for. Let's go home," I said with a smile. My hair looked good French braided. I had some bangs that were short, so I liked it.

I walked inside, and I had never known people's mouths could open that wide.  
And then Fang walked in. His eyes shot wide open, and he just stared.

"Uh…wow," Iggy said when he saw me. "Who are you and what have you done with Max?"  
"I'm right here!" I said firmly. I grinned at Ella and she nodded. "I just got the best Mani Pedi!" I said in the girlyest voice I could.

They all just stared.

"It's the clone!" Iggy teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Guys, that was to freak you out," I said. "Never again will I go with Ella shopping. Or anyone. Soon, I'll be a girl!"  
"And what a shame that would be," Iggy said. I took my tennis shoe out of the bag, and I threw it at him. "Ow!"

"Serves you right you bastard," I mumbled. I didn't even notice how Fang was still staring as I walked up to my room.

Fang's POV  
Max. That was Max. My Max. My Maxiebear. God she was sexy. Like that or not, but that was hot!  
Wow. I never knew she could be a girl. She was going to be a good mother.

Too bad I would be a horrible father.  
Angel ran up to me, a tear streaked face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap. I slowly started rocking her back and forth.

"I—want—a—mom!" she choked.

I hugged her tightly. "I know sweetie," I whispered. "We all do. But, we can't change the past. It's in the past. All we can do is live life. We'll always have Max and Val."  
She looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Fang. You'll make a great daddy someday."

I smiled. "Thanks Ange."

Max's POV

I knew it. I so knew he was going to be a good dad.

Ella and Mom walked up.

"Can we watch the DVD?" Mom asked curiously. I nodded, and I led them into my room.

They were acting really funny. Like they did around birthday times, or Christmas.

I just stared at them. "What are you two being nervous about and hiding?" I asked sadly. I pressed the play button, and I looked at the screen.

The next thing I knew, it was over, and Mom and Ella were gone.

In there place was…Fang.

He smiled. "All this time I thought we were getting a divorce because you wanted one," he said softly. I was silent. "You know, that outfit you were in earlier, it looked really good on you." I blinked, and when my eyes opened back, his face was a hair away from mine. "And Max, by the way, I love you."


	6. Heart Over Mind

"Wh…what?" I stuttered.  
"I love you," he repeated. "And I mean it. I'm not just saying that because we have a baby on the way. I really do."  
I slowly shook my head. "I can't do this!" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.  
"First you love me, then you don't, and now you love me again? Fang, I can't go back and forth! I need you to always love me, and only me," I choked.

"Max, I have always loved you. I've never loved anyone else. Ever. And I've never stopped loving you. I couldn't," he insisted. "Max."  
My head was shouting no and my heart was shouting yes.

I've learned following the heart is best.

My lips crashed into his, and I pulled him closer. I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.

He unzipped my hoodie, and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Was it this hard to say no the other night too?

I pulled off his belt, and he pulled back for a second. He walked over and shut the door, and then he was back.

"I believe you," I said happily. "My head's saying not to, but I say screw it. I like my heart better anyway."  
He smiled and kissed me again.

Amazing. True, pure love.

We fit perfectly together.

My head was against Fang's chest. We were both laying on our side, and he had his arms around me. I'm not sure if he was asleep or not, but it was starting to become morning.

I lightly placed my hand against his perfect chest, and I, like a feather, traced the outline of every line, every indention, with my fingertips.

He was perfect.

"I didn't know you were awake," he whispered.

I looked up at him, my cheeks heating up. "Yeah," I said nervously.

God, I probably looked stupid. I mean, I was rubbing my hand all over his chest.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, lightly touching my cheeks with his fingertips.

"No reason," I lied.  
"Max," he said firmly, which meant, cut the shit and tell me.

"Fine," I mumbled. "I mean, I thought you were asleep, and…well, you know."  
He smiled. "No. I was awake the whole time," he said before tilting my head up towards his. "But don't be embarrassed." He kissed me softly.

"Do we ever have to move?" I asked.

He smiled. "I wish we didn't, but we do," he said sadly. "Sorry babe."

We both got up, and we quickly got dressed.

"Time to go home," I whispered.

"I have a perfect place," he said softly. He grabbed both of my hands, and he laced our fingers together. I held my arms up to where they were level with my shoulders, forcing him to also. I leaned against him, and he kissed my forehead.

"That's perfect," I said happily.

He kissed the back of my hand. "We should check it out as soon as we get home."

I nodded. "We should," I agreed.

He let go of one of my hands, and we walked out of my room.

Everyone was up, sitting by the door. They all started cheering.  
"No divorce!" Nudge cheered.

"Can I please tell them?" Ella pleaded. We both nodded. "Max is gonna have a baby!"  
"So you _did_ do something the other night!" Iggy exclaimed. "I knew it."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Mom and Ella, but we have to go. Fang might have found us a house."  
"Oh," Mom said sadly. "Well, come by any time."  
"We will," I promised. I nodded to the Flock, and they all walked towards the door. Ella threw me my sunglasses, and I smiled. "Bye."  
We all took off, and Fang pulled me closer to him.

"You shouldn't work so much," he said smugly. He pulled me into his arms, forcing me to bring my wings in.

"If it wasn't for the fact I'm exhausted, you would be so dead," I said darkly.  
He chuckled. "I'm glad you're tired then."


	7. Back to School

I woke up with my head on Fang's chest.

He sat up and looked at me.

"You ready to go back to school?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "No. And, well, Fang, think about it. I'm gonna get fat soon. What will we do then?"  
He shrugged. "We'll figure that out then," he promised.

I nodded and stood up. "Come on then. We don't want to be late."  
He stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I said as I started unbuttoning my pajama shirt.

My shirt fell to the floor, and I shivered. Fang rubbed my arms and kissed my nose.  
Oh. In case you didn't know, we did end up buying that house Fang had found. It had seven rooms, six bathrooms, and it was three stories.

And that's not counting the attic and basement.

It was perfect for us, and it wasn't expensive either, oddly enough.  
I think Angel had something to do with it, but I have no proof.

"Here," Fang said as he handed me my favorite tee shirt. "I finally managed to get Iggy to do laundry."  
I hugged him. "You're perfect."  
"I wouldn't go that far," he said softly. He kissed the top of my head. "I'll go make sure everyone else is ready." He walked out, and I bit my lip.

I probably should've reminded him he only slept in boxers.

I ran out of our room. "Fang!" I called.  
He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows.  
Iggy walked out of his bedroom, and Fang ran over to me. He stood in front of me, and Iggy just stared.  
"Look, you had all last night to get frisky," he teased. "There's no need in doing it in front of everyone else."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Ig. Right. That's what we're doing."  
"Well, let's see. Fang is only in his boxers, and you're in a sports bra and pants. What else am I supposed to think?" he asked with a grin.

"What really happened?" I suggested. "Which is….Fang went to wake everyone else up, and I forgot to remind him he doesn't wear pants to bed. So, I wasn't thinking, and I ran out like this."  
"Sure," Iggy teased. "Sure." I rolled my eyes and he walked back into his room.

Fang pulled me into our room and we both burst out laughing.

"What a great way to start out the morning," Fang said softly.

I nodded. "The perfect way."

"Hey!" JJ called. Fang simply refused to let go of my hand.

"Hey," I said happily.  
"Sam looks mad about something. Hey Fang. And Lissa. Do you—" she looked at our hands and she squealed. "Oh. See! Max, I told you! You like him! No, you love him! I told you it wouldn't be long!"  
I looked up at him. "She really did."  
She stared at my hand again, and she grabbed his left hand.

"Your party's fault!" I exclaimed. "But, that's okay. In a way."  
"You two are married?" she squealed.

My face turned bright red and everyone looked at us.

"Shit," Fang whispered.

"Oops," JJ said slowly.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Married?" Sam asked angrily.  
Angel pulled on my arm and nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks sweetie. You can go on now."

She smiled and ran off.

"Yeah," I said as I got in his face. "You do realize that if you hadn't tried to get my drunk and you hadn't drugged me up, I would still be dating you, and I wouldn't be married, right?"  
Fang's arms wrapped around me, and he laid his head on my shoulders. "Thank you."  
Sam snarled. "Shut up you ass hole."

Fang stepped away from me, and he put me behind him. "I'm not the one who gets my girlfriends all drunk and drugged up, now am I?"  
Everyone gaped at Sam.  
"No I didn't!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sure." Fang grabbed my hand, and we walked back over to JJ.

She smiled. "Aw. How sweet. You two do realize how perfect you look together, right?"  
Fang kissed my cheek. "She can make anyone look good," he reminded her.  
"And JJ," I said softly. "Can I tell you something without you screaming it out like you did last time?"  
She nodded. "Sure." She put her hands on her mouth.  
"I'm pregnant," I whispered in her ear.  
She squealed behind her hand and she took deep breaths.  
She looked up at Fang. "Congrats."  
He looked down at me and slowly shook his head. "You just can't keep that in, can you?"  
"Nope," I said happily. "You?"  
He wrapped his arms around my waist, and he touched his nose to mine. "No. I've never been this happy. You're now legally mine, and, to make it even better, we've got a baby coming. Life is absolutely perfect."  
I smiled. "Yes it is," I agreed. "Perfect."


	8. Epilogue Sam

**A/N there will be a sequel series to this one, and it will be in their daughter, Sam's, POV. i like that name, in case you couldn't tell**

I walked outside, and I put my hand on my stomach.

One more month.  
I sat down on the bench, and I looked at Fang.

Him and Sam, our daughter, were out in the front yard.

Sam was our first child. Now, I was eight months pregnant with child number two.

Sam is three.

She slid down the slide, and Fang picked her up. He spun her around, and I smiled.

She laughed and clapped her hands. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

He sat her down. "Go on princess," he said softly.

She ran over to the sidewalk, and she tripped.

I stood up, and I started to run over there, because she was crying. But, he beat me to it.

She curled up in his arms, and he slowly rocked her back and forth.

"Shh," he cooed. "Sam, princess, it's alright."

She just cried.  
He kissed her forehead. "Where does it hurt sweetie?"

She pointed to her knee, and he kissed her knee softly. "Better?"  
I smiled and I could feel the tears coming.

Stupid hormones.

I told him he was going to be a good dad. Even now, he doesn't think he is.

Look at that! And this is all the time!

He picked her up and he carried her towards me. He smiled when he saw me.  
"Hey babe," he said before kissing my cheek. "I didn't know you were out here."  
I nodded. "Yeah. Aw. Sam, did you hurt yourself sweetie?"

She nodded. "Daddy made it all better though."  
I smiled. "Okay."  
"Mommy, I'm tired," she said softly.

"Okay sweetie," I said. "Do you want me to tuck you in?"  
She shook her head. "I want Daddy."  
Fang looked at me. "Uh…"  
"Okay," I said as I handed her to him. I kissed his cheek. "It's okay."  
He nodded, and he happily carried Sam to her room.

I walked into my bedroom and I sat on our bed.

He was perfect.

Fang's POV

I tucked Sam into her bed, and she smiled.  
"Daddy, can you read me a story?"

I nodded. "Sure sweetie."  
I grabbed the storybook off of her bedside table, and I turned it to page one. I laid down beside her on her bed, and I started reading.

"Once upon a time…"


End file.
